


falling star

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, astronaut!soonyoung, flightdirector!jihoon, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Lee Jihoon lost his star.





	falling star

Lee Jihoon loved learning new things. He craved for new knowledge, something no one else new before him: a discovery. Growing up near the beaches in Busan, South Korea, Jihoon can clearly see the stars littered in the night sky. One night, Jihoon was seated between his mother and father on their favourite spot on the beach, the family were looking up at the night sky, appreciating the beauty the universe shows them.

“I want to go there.” Jihoon pointed out to the sky, his parents turned to look at him, small and loving smiles on their faces. His mother reached over and caressed his cheeks.

“And then I’ll see the stars and know if they have faces like what they show on books!” Jihoon exclaimed. He looked back up at the stars and whispered, “I wonder how it looks up there.”

-x-

“How do those targets look to you, guidance?”

“They look good, flight.”

At 8:03AM, Flight Director Lee Jihoon begins his checklist.

“Commander, you’re going for the burn.” Jihoon fixed his eyes on the monitor. Tracking all the numbers once more before nodding to the communicator.

“Seoul, Wonwoo, you go for the burn and make the maneuver on time.” His space communicator told the shuttle crew.

“Okay, Wonwoo, go for the burn.” A cheery voice said back.

-x-

Jihoon was 17 when he first came out to his parents, he was 17 when his parents told him it doesn’t matter and they’re still proud of him. He was 17 when he first started thinking about love.

And he was 17 when he first met him.

 

Jihoon met his personal star in the school cafeteria. The guy bumped into him and spilled hot chocolate all over his uniform.

“Seriously?!” Jihoon stood up from the floor, cringing from the hot feeling on his torso. He looked up and glared at the man but then turned soft when he saw the man with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so so sorry, that must have burned your chest.” The man hurriedly walked closer to Jihoon, he held Jihoon’s shoulders and checked for any other injuries. Jihoon was so focused on the man’s face he didn’t even feel the man’s hands roaming his body and lifting his now cooling, stained shirt.

“What the fuck?!”

“No, no! I’m not—Oh god, you need to go to the clinic.”

The man grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the cafeteria and into the school clinic. He borrowed a first aid kit and treated Jihoon’s burns with so much gentleness and care. Jihoon might have fallen for him already.

The guy looked up at him and smiled.

“I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

-x-

Jihoon always kept professional at work. A single slip into his emotions can lead to a disaster in this field. He and his team needs to execute the mission safely and successfully, and do everything in the best of their ability to get the craft and the crew back at the end of their mission. Emotions such as panic and fear has no place in mission control.

“FYI, I just lost four separate trend users on the left-hand side of the vehicle, hydraulic return temperatures.”

Jihoon checked his monitors, the numbers he sees are high. More than 500 higher than normal temperatures. He tried to make sense of the data incoming from the left wing.

  1. 1800\. 1750.



There are no previews numbers such as these, Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“All the other sensors are working normally.”

Jihoon’s eyes did not leave the monitor. He continued to read the numbers.

“All the other temps are normal, flight.”

-x-

Soonyoung was five when he first started taking interest in space. He was fascinated by how vast the world outside of Earth. His classmates would tease him and bully him for liking the unknown, but Soonyoung doesn’t care.

“I’m gonna be an astronaut when I grow up! And then when I do, I’ll laugh at you from up there!” He ended up in the hospital after receiving a beating from his classmates.

But he doesn’t care.

He was determined.

-x-

Soonyoung and Jihoon were 21 when they became a couple. They spent countless nights together under the starry sky, Jihoon resting his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder and Soonyoung with his hands intertwined with Jihoon’s. Sometimes they have dates on space museums, Soonyoung loved the 360 view of space in one of the museums they visited. Jihoon, on the other hand, loved seeing his star shining bright.

They were 26 when Soonyoung proposed to Jihoon on his birthday. November 22, the day Sonyoung went on one knee and asked Jihoon to marry him.

With the stars as their witness, Jihoon said yes.

-x-

The two decided to push back the wedding date for nearly a year, with all the preparations NASA are making for the flight of their newest spacecraft and how busy the two are, it’s understandable.

It’s November 06, the day of take off. With all the preparations complete and the seven crew members present, the shuttle is ready to go.

“Hoonie,” Soonyoung called his fiancé. Jihoon looked up from the paper he was checking and smiled at his star.

“What?” Soonyoung leaned closer and kissed Jihoon on the lips.

“Remember me. I love you.”

“Oh my gosh, Soonyoung. You’ll see me again in 16 days!” Jihoon laughed but turned around to kiss Soonyoung again.

“I love you, too.”

The crew members were called to board the shuttle and the two slowly let go of each other.

“I love you, Hoonie.”

“I love you, Soonie.”

-x-

Jihoon looked up from his monitors.

“Chan, tell me again which systems are those four.”

Jihoon can feel it. The sick feeling you get when you know something is wrong. He can’t just shrug it off.

His star is in that shuttle.

“Check with me again, Chan.” Jihoon said, tension can be heard in his voice.

“There are no anomalies on the rest of the shuttle. Everything is normal.” Jihoon released a breath he was holding, the sick feeling starting to fade. “Okay.”

“Sir, we just lost tire pressure.” Wonwoo immediately relayed the information to the commander.

“Wonwoo. We just lost tire pressure—“

“Hoonie, I —“ Soonyoung was cut off by the radio crackle.

Jihoon felt his heart drop. He heard the fear in his fiance’s voice.

No. He needs to know first, he needs confirmation.

“Hydraulic tail?” Jihoon asked Chan, his voice shaking.

“We lost it, flight.” Jihoon felt his heart slowly breaking. He can’t do this. His star was on that shuttle. His life, his happiness. Jihoon felt a lump in his throat, his crew are expecting orders but his mind is elsewhere. It’s with Soonyoung’s smile, his laugh, the way he picks at the pickles on his burger, the warmth he gives Jihoon.

“Seoul, Wonwoo, CRT, comm check.” He heard Wonwoo say. Jihoon waited for a response, a small hope in his chest. He waited through the long silence in the room.

“Seoul, Wonwoo, CRT, comm check.”

“Flight, it’s on the news.” Chan said in a low, sad voice.

Jihoon’s voice cracked, a single tear escaping his eye, “Okay.” He took in a shuddering breath before announcing.

“D.C Flight,” He swallowed through the lump on his throat. “D.C Flight… lock the doors.”

He turned around and bit his hand, tears falling endlessly from his eyes.

“Chan, do you have any tracking?”

“No, sir.”

 

His star has fallen.

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- rushed  
> \- from the columbia disaster 2003  
> \- will rewrite in the future


End file.
